


Mucho Más

by Zoe_Williams



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Williams/pseuds/Zoe_Williams
Summary: Siempre se había mentido diciéndose que ser el mejor amigo y socio de Steve era suficiente.Hasta ahora(Pasa después del capítulo 7X18)





	Mucho Más

 

Estaba nervioso, intranquilo y hasta sentía palpitaciones. Nunca había estado tan alterado en su vida y eso era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que era el compañero de trabajo a un hombre como Steve Mcgarret.

Sus hijos le miraban extrañados desde el sofá sin comprender porque su padre se comportaba de forma tan misteriosa esa noche.

—Danno ...—Exclamó Grace con miedo sin soltar la mano de su hermano pequeño que parecía tan asustado como ella.

Su padre la observó sin abrir la boca durante unos segundos aun perdido en sus propios pensamientos y esa acción por parte de su progenitor solo consiguió atemorizarla más.

Pocas cosas dejaban sin habla a su Danno.  
El asunto debía ser muy grave. 

Danny se volvió a mover como un león enjaulado por el comedor sin mirar a sus niños, aun meditando cómo decir lo que tenía que decir. 

Charlie se pegó más al cuerpo de su hermana inquieto solicitando protección, ya que pese a que era muy pequeño podía sentir el cargado ambiente del lugar y el recelo que encerraba esas cuatro paredes.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó y los tres habitantes de la casa se sobresaltaron como si hubieran escuchado las trompetas del juicio final. 

El detective de Jersey se pasó las manos por el cabello soltando aire con desesperación, movió sus hombros y todo su cuerpo como si hubiera tenido una descarga eléctrica y fue a abrir la puerta.

Gracie se mordió el labio sintiendo que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a confesar su padre cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

—¿Qué pasa Danny?— Le habló Steve al cruzarse sus miradas tras abrir la puerta. 

—Pasa—Le respondió este de forma mecánica apartando la vista rápidamente como si el simple contacto le hubiera quemando. Después huyó al salón dejando al Seal de la Marina alucinando y mucho más preocupado de lo que aparentaba. 

—¡Tío Steve!— Lo saludo Charlie tan solo verlo y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Chaval—Le contestó rodeándolo entre sus brazos y alzándolo para reunirse con Grace en el sofá, esta le sonrió con gratitud al sentarse a su lado y agarrarle la mano con intensidad.  
Estaba demasiado preocupada para hacer nada más.

El detective de Jersey observó a su familia armándose de valor, necesitaba hacer lo que tenía que hacer, liberarse y dejar de vivir con miedo.

El secreto lo estaba matando y ya no podía más.

Tosió consiguiendo la atención de todos de inmediato —Bueno ...— Dijo por decir algo frotándose las manos con nerviosismo y ansiedad.  
—Se que esto es muy precipitado ...— Continuó hablando mirando a su mejor amigo— Gracias por venir tan rápido— Le agradeció y se perdió en esos ojos por unos instantes.

Todo había sido diferente desde el día de la bomba es como si ese baile que habían mantenido desde hacía ya siete años se hubiera detenido para transformarse en otra cosa el problema era que no sabía que era esa “Otra cosa” …

Y la incertidumbre de no saber le estaba volviendo loco, le carcomía por dentro dejándolo vacío y esa nada cada día era mayor, más grande.

Siempre se había mentido diciéndose que ser el mejor amigo y socio de Steven era suficiente.

Hasta ahora

Necesitaba mucho más. 

Todo

Steve era el amor de su vida su otra mitad en más de un sentido y tenía que decírselo de una vez por todos. 

Sabía que su socio había intentado confesarle sus sentimientos en más de una ocasión pero este le había detenido por miedo.

Por ese problema que tenía en el ADN que no le permitía ser feliz. 

Pero Danny estaba cansado de vivir a medias y conformarse con un poco cuando podía tenerlo todo. 

Después de todo lo que habían pasado Steve y él sabía que podrían sobrevivir a cualquier problema que se les presentará en el futuro. 

Steve no era Rachel 

Jamás había amado a su ex mujer tanto como amaba a ese neandertal animal. 

—Lo que necesites amigo— Respondió Steve tal vez un poco demasiado tarde y Gracie no necesito más para entender lo que pasaba. 

Sonrió

De hecho soltó una carcajada para la sorpresa de todos. 

—Así que es eso— Preguntó pero sonó como una afirmación—Por fin estáis juntos—Continuó diciendo señalando a su Danno y luego a su tío honorario. 

—¿QUÉ?— Gritó su padre sonrojándose de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión de espanto total. 

Había imaginado los acontecimientos de esa noche de muchas formas diferentes y ninguna se parecía a la que estaba viviendo.  
Steven murmuró algo pero no era ningún sonido que se pudiera entender. 

De hecho sonó más como un gemido. 

—Pero estáis enamorados— Dijo Gracie aun sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. 

—Sí— Confirmó Danny ya que no podía negar la verdad absoluta de esas palabras. 

Entonces Steve sonrió y esa fue la señal que necesitaba la joven Williams para abandonar el comedor. 

—Voy a acostar a Charlie—Anuncio para nadie en particular porque ninguno de los dos adultos le estaba prestando atención. 

Seguían examinándose mutuamente como quien mira una obra sagrada. 

El pequeño se dejó llevar de la mano observando a su padre y su tío preferido sin abrir la boca porque estos estaban muy serios y como decía su madre era cosa de adultos. 

Grace sabio las escaleras oyendo unos susurros cariñosos y unas risas que le llenaron el corazón de dicha.

Entonces se atrevió a mirar a atrás, giró la cabeza por unos segundos con rebeldía, porque algo le decía que esa ocasión era demasiado íntima y personal para sus irises. Pero necesitaba verla por si misma. 

Asegurarse de que tu Danno alcazaba por sin la felicidad que se merecía.

Y así fue porque la imagen que se encontró le robó el aliento. 

Steve lo rodeaba entre sus brazos atrapando sus labios con pasión mientras su padre le correspondía con la misma vehemencia acariciando su rostro con los dedos ya que con una mano le sujetaba un lado de la cara y con el otro atrapaba con fuerza su camisa. 

Era como la escena romántica de una película. 

Y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando al subir por la escalera de nuevo escuchó en un murmullo casi inaudible. 

Casi 

_“Te quiero, te quiero nene”_

_“Te amo”_

Fin 

Zoe

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se la dedico a mi amigo Eri con cariño


End file.
